1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle starter disabling theft deterrent system for preventing the theft of a vehicle by disabling a starter thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art vehicle anti-theft devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,064; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,567; U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,436; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,006; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,730.
In these respects, the vehicle starter disabling theft deterrent system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of a vehicle by disabling a starter thereof.